gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Stayin' Alive
Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Finn, Mercedes and Santana. The song is performed as the closing number of the week in which the theme was "Songs from Saturday Night Fever", and as a way to celebrate the winners of the dance-off. Finn, Santana and Mercedes walk through the hallway together, singing, as they finally know their plans for the future and their plans to work towards accomplishing their goals. All the members of the New Directions (with the exception of Quinn and Sugar) dance proudly on the stage with their new suits. They are later joined on stage by Sue and Will, who also sing and dance with the kids wearing the same suit. Lyrics Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes: And now it's all right, that's OK and you may look the other way Mercedes and Santana: We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh, when you walk Santana: Well now I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try Santana and Finn: Got the wings of heaven on my shoes Finn with New Directions Boys: I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose Santana and Finn: You know it's all right, it's ok I'll live to see another day We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes and Santana: I'm stayin' alive Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes and Santana: And now it's all right, it's OK and you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Ow! Ay, ay! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Trivia *Although it was said that the suit would be a prize for the winner of the dance-off, everyone who takes part in this song is wearing one. *At the beginning, Cory used fake chest hair on his chest. Errors *When Santana is walking through the McKinley halls at one point her hair is down. Then when she is shown a few seconds later her hair is up. This changes multiple times. Gallery Glee=3x16_-_Finn,_Mercedes,_&_Santana.png Glee=3x16_-_Santana_1.png tumblr_m2w5fbnLXp1qj2lhoo1_250.png Tumblr_m32iyxo65O1qalsugo1_250.gif Tartiedisco.gif fiinn.png tumblr_m2t6vjtfYh1qj2lhoo1_250.png staying-alive.gif Danccin.png puck,tina,rach,artie.png sam,britt,blaine,kurt.png SNF.png ohheyblaine.png wigglesue.png hottsam.png Picture9.png tumblr_m2slfdKMoQ1qhwgyho1_250.gif SA1.jpg SA2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three